All again for you
by Londish
Summary: Naruto anda pela praia, recordando alguns momentos que teve com a sua ex-namorada, ao descobrir que ela o traíra .::Sonfic::.  All again for You  by We the Kings


**I couldn't sleep last night  
I walked alone  
On the beach  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home**

Uzumaki Naruto caminhava descalço pela beira-mar. As mãos estavam escondidas nos bolsos dos calções brancos e azuis. O olhar perdido no pôr-do-sol que se ocultava na linha do horizonte. As ondas vinham de encontro aos seus pés. O vento brincava com os seus cabelos loiros, beijados pelo sol, e rebeldes. Os olhos azuis faziam com que o mar sentisse inveja dele. O pólo de manga curta castanho-escuro contrastava com a sua pele morena. Os dezassete anos faziam maravilhas às pessoas.

Tinha o desgosto estampado no rosto. Como é que ela pudera? Ele não conseguia acreditar como é que a sua namorada, isto é, _ex _namorada o poderia ter traído! Dormido com outro rapaz qualquer que não ele! Ele sabia que Sakura sempre tinha tido muitos rapazes a seus pés, alguns até tinha que ameaçar para que fosse embora, mas nunca pensou que ela o poderia ter traído. Agora andava _naquela_ praia, onde tinham partilhado o primeiro beijo. E agora ela andava aos beijos com outro rapaz! Que irritante! Tinha desperdiçado o seu tempo com aquela rapariga e nem se tinha apercebido disso. Ainda se lembrava do ar de safada e de total descontracção quando lhe disse que estava tudo acabado. Parecia que ele lhe tinha feito um favor, por amor de Deus!

**I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence  
pool-side, stripped down  
We dove right in  
And the cops chased us again**

Bem, a separação ocorreu e agora tinha de arranjar maneira de se animar. Isso! Tinha de se animar. Podia telefonar a uns amigos e convidá-los para irem beber uns copos no bar onde costumavam frequentar, talvez até encontrasse alguém que lhe interessasse. Não era má ideia, o facto é que ele nunca fora um grande pensador. Mas seria isso que iria fazer…assim que chegasse a casa e pusesse o telefone a carregar. Claro que iria ser bombardeado com perguntas e aquelas bocas por parte do grupo, mas não lhe importava muito.

O sol já se tinha posto por completo, apenas aqueles tons laranjas e vermelhos rosados permaneciam no céu. Já conseguia ver algumas estrelas e não tardaria muito a ir para casa, a sua mãe conseguia ter um humor horrível quando ele não chegava às horas estipuladas. Foi quando a viu. Ele podia jurar que o mar tinha enviado uma sereia para aliviar o seu desgosto, mas chegou á conclusão que uma coisa tão pirosa não aconteceria.

**When you were mine  
You know**

A túnica violeta, levemente transparente, com a parte de cima do _bikini_ também branco, os calções de ganga clara pela anca, o cabelo a cair-lhe pelos ombros numa cascata de fios negro azulados…Alguém estava a tentar fazer com que ele desse em doido e estava a consegui-lo, com imenso sucesso! Ao aproximar-se mais, conseguiu perceber que a rapariga estava aos soluços. Estava a chorar. Não queria assustá-la, mas também a sua consciência não ficaria descansada se a deixasse ali sozinha na praia. Então, ignorando os protocolos da boa educação, avançou até ela com calma.

**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**

-Estás bem? – Perguntou ele, calmo. Apesar de não saber se ele mesmo saber se estava bem ou não.

A rapariga levantou a cara, até agora escondida no casaco. Ele sentira uma batida a menos no seu coração. Os olhos dela…os olhos dela eram algo de outro mundo. Porque eram demasiado bonitos para serem do real. Por momentos, pensou se a sua teoria do mar ter enviado uma sereia para o confortar não era verdade. Embora seus olhos fossem bonitos, o facto é que estavam um pouco inchados e vermelhos. Os traços das lágrimas secas percorriam o rosto dela, branco e, possivelmente, suave ao toque.

-Estás bem? Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou novamente.  
- D-Desculpa…- Limpou os olhos à pressa. Não podia deixar que uma pessoa a visse naquele estado. – E-Está tudo b-bem, o-obrigado. Com l-licença… – Forçou um pequeno sorriso. Levantou-se á pressa e pegou na mala e nos chinelos. Meteu o casaco aos ombros e caminhou para fora da praia.

O quê? Ela ia embora? Não podia! Não queria que ela pensasse que estava a dar em cima dela, mas não podia deixar a miúda lavada em lágrimas. E abriu a sua boca, que ás vezes é mais rápida que o seu pensamento, e falou:

-Ás vezes falar com pessoas desconhecidas, ajuda! – Ele tentou parecer convincente, mas nem a ele mesmo se convenceu. De onde é que tinha tirado aquela ideia? Por favor, estava pior que o padrinho. – Ah…bem…s-senão quiseres…compreendo…quer dizer, não me conheces nem nada disso…

A verdade é que a rapariga tinha parado de andar. Isso era uma coisa boa…certo? Como bom cavalheiro que era, coisa que herdara do seu pai, andou até ela apressadamente. Ao chegar perto dela, conseguia ver que ela estava a tremer ligeiramente. Levantou a mão, para lhe tocar no ombro, num gesto de amizade, mas deteve-se a tempo. Não a conhecia de lado nenhum, a rapariga ainda o processava por assédio!

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you**

-Desculpa. Não me queria meter na tua vida, mas só que eu não gosto de ver pessoas a chorarem. Desculpa, mais uma vez. Mas o que eu disse mantém-se! – Ele tratou logo de acrescentar a última parte. O que tinha dito não era mentira de todo. Ele não gostava de ver pessoas a chorarem á frente dele, mas o que ele não gostava mesmo era de ver raparigas bonitas a chorarem. Mas ela não precisava de saber disso.

Ela virou-se para ele, deixando cair os chinelos e a mala no chão, e, automaticamente, abraçou-o. Deixando que as lágrimas se soltassem, chorou. Agarrou-se ao desconhecido tão prontamente, que ela mesma se tinha assustado. Não lhe interessava, só precisava de um abraço. Algo que lhe desse conforto, estabilidade. Então, sem ela estar á espera, o rapaz loiro também a abraçou. Apertou-a um pouco contra si e deixou-se ficar assim com ela.

**Today, dressed up  
In designer drugs  
Dedicated to the one  
I'll always love  
The one who really messed me up**

Não soubera ao certo quanto tempo ficaram abraçados, mas o certo é que ambos se sentiram bem. Quando ficou mais calma, afastou-se um pouco e limpou os olhos com a manga da túnica violeta. Quando olhou para o peito de Naruto, pôde ver uma enorme mancha.

- Oh meu D-Deus, c-chorei a-assim tan-tanto? – Ela levou os dedos perto dos lábios, um pouco surpresa com o que tinha feito. – P-Peço imensa d-d-desculpa!  
- Hm? – Naruto olhou para o peito e viu o pólo castanho-escuro ainda mais escuro, uma mancha de água. – Ah isto! Não te preocupes, não há problema. – Ele sorriu amavelmente para ela, o que fez com que ela corasse levemente.

Ele sentou-se de novo na areia e fez sinal para que ela se sentasse a seu lado. Agora o céu estava pintado com os tons escuros da noite e uma lua em quarto minguante com estrelas a enfeitar. A rapariga vestiu o casaco preto desportivo largo e sentou-se ao lado dele, puxando os joelhos para o seu peito e ponto os braços a rodeá-los. Ele tinha que admitir: ela à luz do pôr-do-sol era bonita, mas à luz da lua era _lindíssima_. Era melhor não olhar muito. Não se podia esquecer que tinha saído de uma relação à pouquíssimo tempo e ainda tinha de ir beber os tais copos para esquecer! Afogar as mágoas no álcool era sempre a melhor maneira, aprendera com o seu padrinho e a sua pseudo-madrinha/avó/qualquer coisa.

**I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat  
Strapped in  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories**

-D-Descobri que o m-meu n-namorado me t-t-traía… - Ela disse num sopro, num desabafo. Ela olhava a areia como se fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

O quê? Ela tinha namorado? E este traíra-a? Que idiota! A rapariga era linda! Qual seria o idiota que faria isto? Suspirou. Estavam na mesma situação. Olhou para o mar e concentrou-se nas ondas e na espuma branca.

-Coração partido é tramado, não é? – Ele esboçou um sorriso sem graça, compreendendo a ironia da situação. Sentiu os olhos curiosos dela e virou a face para a menina. – Eu compreendo.  
-Co-Compreendes? – A curiosidade começara a aflorar-lhe.  
-Compreendo, sim. Há uns tempos descobri que a minha namorada também me traiu. – Passou a mão pelos olhos, numa tentativa de descontrair. Mas um suspiro libertou-se. – É a pior sensação do mundo.  
- P-P-Pois é…

Naruto percebeu que a rapariga gaguejava muito, mas até achava engraçado. Da maneira como o tinha abraçado não parecia ser muito tímida, mas agora na conversa estava a demonstrar que o era. Ele perguntou-se de como seria o seu sorriso. Tinha a sensação que seria lindo.

- Eu c-c-conheci o K-Kiba quando estávamos no e-ensino b-básico. Ele nunca tirava b-boas notas, era da e-equipa de futebol da e-escola e tinha sempre montes de r-raparigas atrás dele. – Fez uma curta pausa. – E-Eu ofereci-me p-para o a-ajudar a m-melhorar e c-começámos a s-sair e dar-nos b-bem. Até à d-data.  
- Que cena, deve ter sido complicado. Mas também foi mais ou menos o meu caso, não que queiras saber, não é? – Ele riu um pouco. – É o que dá andar com um super-popular.

**When you were mine  
You know  
We had it all in front of us  
You were the one****  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**

A rapariga abriu a boca para falar, mas o toque de telefone foi mais rápido. Tirou-o de dentro da mala e viu o visor, soltando um outro leve suspiro. Arrumou o telefone de novo dentro da mala e levantou-se, pegando na mesma e calçando os chinelos. Naruto seguia-a com o olhar.

- De-Desculpa, mas j-já é t-tarde. O m-meu p-pai ainda e-envia a polícia à m-minha procura.  
- Não faz mal. Bem…queres que te leve a casa? – Levantou-se também e passou a mão pelo cabelo rebelde. – N-não me e-estou a a-atirar a ti! – Corou levemente. – A-A sério que n-não!

Pela primeira vez ele ouviu-a rir. Ele poderia ficar ali a ouvi-la até ao fim da noite. Era tão inocente e meigo.

- Não é pr-preciso, o-obrigado. Eu n-não moro l-longe. Adeus. – Ela começou a andar e acenou para ele com um sorriso.  
- Adeus! – Ele retribuiu o aceno com um outro sorriso. Mas só depois é que se lembrou de algo importante! – Como que é que te chamas?  
- Hinata! – Gritou ela já afastada.  
- Podemo-nos encontrar amanhã, Hinata-chan? – Ele elevou a voz o suficiente para ela o ouvir. Esperou resposta, na esperança que ela tenha ouvido. – Ah, eu sou o Naruto!  
- Claro que s-sim, N-Naruto-kun!

Conseguia ouvir uma gargalhada ao longe. Soube bem ouvi-la. Saber que ajudou alguém, mesmo que tenha só sido ouvir um desabafo. Estava contente consigo mesmo. Quando a viu desaparecer por completo, sorriu.

- Hinata, hm? Bom nome…

Só depois se apercebeu das horas que eram e do tempo que tinha ficado ali! A mãe dele iria matá-lo, mesmo! Iria cortá-lo em fatias e depois servi-las ao jantar! Tinha de ir a correr para casa e foi o que fez. Correu o mais rápido que pôde para salvar a pele.

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you**

Passaram-se dias, passara-se semanas desde que Naruto e Hinata se conheceram. Desde então que todos os dias, por volta do pôr-do-sol, eles encontram-se na praia. Partilham os momentos mais engraçados do seu dia. Hinata descobriu que Naruto adorava rámen, era um autêntico viciado; não gostava de vegetais e, além disso, fazia parte da equipa de _basketball_ da escola dele. Por outro lado, Naruto tinha descoberto que Hinata não gostava nem de camarão, nem caranguejo; era do clube de leitura e não praticava muito desporto. A princípio ele não acreditou muito, porque a condição física dela era muito boa. Partilhavam segredos e outras coisas. Desenvolveram um elo cada vez mais forte e íntimo, sentiam-se muito bem um ao lado do outro.

Um dia, enquanto Naruto a acompanhava até casa, a conversa ia animada. Quando chegaram á porta da enorme casa dela, mesmo grande, Naruto sentiu-se um pouco nervoso, mais do que é costume quando estava com ela, metendo as mãos nos bolsos das calças de ganga. Ela tinha o condão de o deixar nas nuvens, coisa que Sakura nunca conseguira fazer. Talvez apenas nos primeiros tempos de namoro, mas de resto nunca o conseguira.

**I am standing in the ocean rain  
Rough and ready  
For your deadly game  
I've got nowhere else to go**

-Hinata-chan, eu estive a pensar… - Tirou as mãos dos bolsos, nervoso, e esfregou-as uma contra a outra. – Neste fim-de-semana, se não tiveres nada para fazer…er…bem…vai haver uma festa e eu…eu estava a pensar se tu querias…se tu querias vir comigo…mas se não quiseres não há problema! Isto…se poderes vir…

Naruto olhou para Hinata, que estava um pouco surpreendida pela pergunta. Embora, ele fosse demasiado denso para perceber, cada vez que Hinata o via, ouvia, sentia, era como se estivesse fora de si! Num mundo totalmente diferente. Nunca o sentira com Kiba, e estava a gostar da experiência. Naruto era boa pessoa, simpático e bonito. Os olhos dele faziam-na querer voar. Sentia uma ligação magnética com ele. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo, completamente normal! Quando ela acordou, de um pequeno transe, sentiu as maçãs do rosto a queimarem. Não era momento para corar! Tinha que lhe dar uma resposta!

- C-Claro…e-eu v-vou c-c-contigo…co-com muito g-gosto..! – Ela sorriu meigamente.  
- A sério? – Nem queria acreditar no que estava ouvir. Ela tinha aceitado o convite! Podia explodir de alegria, mas limitou-se a agarrar-lhe as mãos. – Obrigado, Hina-chan!

Espera…ele estava a agarrar-lhe as mãos! Má ideia! Muito má ideia! Não queria que ela pensasse que só estava com ela porque queria alguma coisa, no fundo até queria, mas não a queria forçar a nada. Se ela quisesse também, quando estivesse pronta, falaria. Tal como ele, ela tinha saído de uma relação e compreendia-a perfeitamente. Mas isso não era importante demais para tirar a atenção que ele tinha dado às mãos deles.

**We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
The one you lost  
I couldn't get enough**

Sem que prestasse muita atenção, tinha entrelaçado os dedos de ambos. Olhava para eles concentrado, esperando que ela não quebrasse aquele contacto. Brincou com os dedos suaves e levou as palmas dela aos seus lábios, beijando-as. Hinata poderia jurar que iria desmaiar, mas algo dentro de si manteve-a acordada. A pele dela emanava um aroma tão bom. O creme dela era mesmo bom. Deu-lhe mais um beijo. Naruto era bem mais alto que Hinata, que lhe chegava apenas ao ombro. Era uma diferença engraçada, porque quando se cumprimentavam Naruto tinha que se inclinar um bom bocado para lhe beijar a face.

Não queria afastar-se dela, mas sabia que o tinha de fazer.

- N-N-Naruto-kun… - Adorava quando ela gaguejava, sobretudo o seu nome.  
- Sim, Hina-chan? – Respondeu ele, com um pequeno brilho nos olhos.  
- E-E-Eu t-tenho d-de ir… - A voz estava cada vez mais baixa, cada vez mais doce e sedutora.  
- Assim não me vais conseguir convencer a ir. – Ele sorriu.

Encostou a testa á dela, sentindo o quanto ela estava quente. Sabia que ele mesmo também estava a aquecer. Mas não queria quebrar o encanto do momento. Foi-se aproximando cada vez mais dela, lentamente, dando-lhe tempo para o empurrar, mas rezando para que ela não o fizesse. Já conseguia sentir a respiração dela contra o seu pescoço, ele tinha que admitir que o estava a pôr doido. A respiração quente dela chocava com a pele igualmente quente dele. Os olhos começaram a fechar-se e um roçar de lábios aconteceu. Ambos sorriram ao toque desejado. Foi uma espécie de permissão concedida.

Naruto largou as mãos de Hinata, a contra vontade, e entrelaçou os dedos no cabelo liso e negro-azulado dela. Puxando-a para si, o esperado beijo aconteceu. Um beijo tímido e meigo ao inicio, mas que se foi aprofundando cada vez mais. A língua de Naruto roçou nos lábios de Hinata pedindo passagem, que permitiu e entreabriu os lábios, deixando com que o loiro explorasse a sua boca. Quando o ar faltou tiveram que parar o beijo. Ambos, levemente, ofegantes sorriram abertamente. Hinata aconchegou-se no peito dele, que a abraçou para nunca mais a largar.

Não souberam quanto tempo passaram abraçados mas foi o suficiente para que o pai de Hinata, Hiashi, viesse á porta e expulsasse Naruto do seu jardim, atirando os chinelos. Já fora do terreno da casa, Naruto, olhou novamente para trás e viu Hinata a sorrir para ele. A rapariga dos cabelos da meia-noite acenou vivamente para Naruto, que retribuiu do mesmo modo.

- Venho buscar-te ás 19h! Adeus, Hina-chan! – Deu ênfase a "Hina-chan". Queria dizer outra coisa, mas o pai dela ainda poderia atirar-lhe as pedras da calçada, achou por bem calar-se.  
- Adeus, Naruto-kun! – Ela sorriu e, ao entrar em casa, percebeu: não tinha gaguejado.

Correu para o quarto, atirou-se á cama e tirou o telefone do bolso das calças. Escreveu uma mensagem e enviou-a ao loiro, o loiro dos seus sonhos, que acabara de beijar. Vestiu um pijama e meteu-se logo na cama, esperando adormecer depressa para acordar depressa para estar com ele ainda mais depressa. Depois de algum tempo de ansiedade, conseguiu adormecer. Com um sorriso nos lábios.

Do outro lado da cidade, estava um Naruto a sorrir, a sorrir que nem um tolo. Olhava para o ecrã do telemóvel com o ar mais parvo que poderia haver!

"_Obrigado pelo momento mais feliz da minha vida._

_Aishiteru, Naruto-kun"_

Ele não tardou em responder.

"_Quem agradece, sou eu! Se achas que aquele foi o momento mais feliz da tua vida, espera até eu te pedir em namoro na festa!_

_Aishiteru moo, Hinata-chan"_

**You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed...  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you  
(You know I'd do it all again)  
(I swear I'd do it all again)**


End file.
